


Un/Expected (Straight Girl Remix)

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Queer Character of Color, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy figures that it's not straight girls' fault they are straight. They can't help it anymore than she can help being gay (not that she wants help, thank you very much). They've just had the misfortune of being born that way, and should be pitied rather than hated or reproached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un/Expected (Straight Girl Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_lovely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732) by lily_lovely. 
  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62039) by [lily_lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_lovely/pseuds/lily_lovely). 



Kennedy has known she has been gay--profoundly, deeply, blazingly _queer_\--since she was six years old. Not in terms of behavior or anything one could point to--her mother and stepfather had been incredibly shocked when she came out to them at fourteen (although when she came out to her father at thirteen, he'd just laughed and said, "no shit" which is _exactly_ why she loved him and why her uptight mother had divorced him). Her first kiss had been at age twelve (Elizabeth Anne Alvarez, she of the beautiful brown eyes) and she lost her virginity at fifteen (a threesome with Rebecca de Lugo and her dumb jock boyfriend whose name Kennedy doesn't even bother to try to remember), but her queerness has been a fundamental part of her deepest essence ever since the first time she saw Vivian Leigh and--_guh_. Her thought process breaks down for a moment.

So she figures that it's not straight girls' fault they are straight. They can't help it anymore than she can help being gay (not that she wants help, thank you very much). They've just had the misfortune of being born that way, and should be pitied rather than hated or reproached.

But ever since Rebecca de Lugo broke up with her dumb jock boyfriend and began marching under pink triangles, Kennedy's known the categories permit a certain . . . fluidity. Straight girls, strange species though they be, simply represent their own special challenge rather than being eternally set apart, unattainable. And Kennedy has always been up for a challenge.

So when Buffy protests that she's not a lesbian--still, seriously--as Kennedy pushes the senior Slayer back onto her desk (straight girls always doth protest too much, it's what makes them straight) Kennedy's first response is the same as her father's: _no shit_. But she says "Fine by me" instead and begins ripping off Buffy's clothes.

Buffy's totally doing that adorable thing straight girls do where she's stressing out over having slept with a girl. (Seriously. Kennedy's slept with guys before, starting with he who is not worth remembering--well, honestly, none of them were, really, which just might have to do with that thing where they didn't have breasts--and it never triggered any questioning of her sexuality. But she recognizes that everyone is different.)

(Also, that Buffy is really cute when she's having an identity crisis.)

Frankly, she _really_ doesn't give a damn what sexual orientation Buffy does or doesn't identify as. She just wants her naked.

* * *

She hadn't arrived at the Office of the Slayer-General looking for sex. No, wait, strike that. She hadn't arrived _expecting_ sex. Didn't mean she wasn't looking for it. Again: always up for a challenge.

But her primary purpose in her visit was to deliver a mission report on the Tokyo job. She found Buffy in her office, looking back and forth between a laptop and a tower of paperwork. "I need a secretary," she complained as Kennedy entered.

"You should just go to the Watcher folks and demand one. That's the sort of thing they're supposed to be good for, right?"

Buffy shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

Kennedy loves straight girls because they always act as if each and every sensation of pleasure is a surprise to them, as if the body knew or cared the difference between a man's hand or a woman's hand, a man's tongue or a woman's tongue. Buffy's response is vocally appreciative despite herself, and Kennedy smiles, because she's just that good.

* * *

Buffy began to figure out something was off (she might be straight, but she's not _totally_ clueless) and asked about Willow, so Kennedy told her about the breakup. Which, yeah, still hurts, even if it was mutual and ostensibly amicable.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, doing her best to be comforting, and reached out and--honest to God--patted Kennedy on the hand, and something just snapped, because as much as Kennedy loved the touch, the fakeness of it all was just more than she could take.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Kennedy asked.

Buffy blinked, taken back, and instantly started denying. "No," she said, "it's just that--I mean--we're so different."

Which had just made Kennedy snort with derisive laughter, because other than the whole gay/straight thing? She and Buffy really weren't so different.

"Look, it's fine, whatever," Kennedy said, shaking her head. Straight girls were one thing, but thinking that Buffy Summers, Slayer-General of the Watcher's Council of Britain, would think that Kennedy was worth a second thought, yet alone a fuck--well, really, what had Kennedy been thinking?

"You really don't find me attractice in the least, do you?" Kennedy asked.

Buffy looked confused. "I'm not gay," she answered, as if Kennedy had asked about that. It was almost more of a question than a statement. Oh, God bless straight girls and their non sequitors; it's almost enough to drive a body to _boys_.

Buffy's phone rang. It was Sheila, the Alabaman Slayer with the gorgeous long hair and strong Southern accent and who had just been put in charge of the Paris job; her voice is unmistakeable. Kennedy waited patiently--well, okay, no, not patiently, not really patiently at all, but she waited and didn't just steal Buffy's phone out of her hand and slam it down on the receiver and that should totally be good enough--while Buffy made noncommittal phone noises as Sheila launched into a report which even with Slayer hearing was unintelligible to Kennedy beneath the strength of the accent and the phone's distortion.

Eventually, Buffy hung up the phone, looking all the world like she was reluctant to do so. "Okay, where were we?" she asked.

And Kennedy decided to screw the whole going slow thing, because that's good except for the times when it's exactly the wrong thing to do, because sometimes you just can't give straight girls enough time to think until it's too late for it to make any difference.

So she kissed Buffy, and cross her heart if Buffy didn't kiss her back.

* * *

"I'm still not gay," Buffy says, after Kennedy has brought her to orgasm for the fourth time.

"Never said you were," Kennedy says, then kisses her to shut her up.

Oh, straight girls. Gotta love 'em.


End file.
